


SWEET HOME ALABAMA

by HienSoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, dame un ranchito bonito, sureños
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HienSoul/pseuds/HienSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un traslado forzoso, una mudanza, una vida nueva en un lugar soleado y agradable. El apocalipsis según Stiles. O no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/gifts).



> ¿Puedo salir en fanfiction_txt ? ¿Please? :D
> 
> La líder tuvo antojazo de fic y yo cumplo, porque la palabra de la líder es sagrada.

1.

-Esto es un asco- el sol cae a plomo y se tiene que poner la mano como visera sobre los ojos. Se abanica con la mano que sostiene el móvil así que escucha algo distorsionado a su amigo cuando le contesta pero no hace falta haberlo escuchado en dolby suround porque ha captado la esencia- No me digas que no exagere. Scott, vete a la mierda. Eres mi mejor amigo ¡haz como que medio estás molesto o algo!

-¡Pero si lo estoy!-Stiles hace aspavientos con la mano con la que se hacía de visera para el sol.  
-Pues con más énfasis que desde este pueblo perdido de la mano de dios no me llegan las vibraciones adecuadas-Se pasa la mano por la cara, suspira resignado.  
-Lo siento tio, el traslado de tu padre nos pilló por sorpresa a todos.  
-A tu padre no. ¿Te he dicho que odio a tu padre? Porque, básicamente, no lo soporto.  
-Ya somos dos. Intentaré hacerle chantaje emocional o algo, aunque no se si funcionará, ya sabe que no lo trago.

-Lo peor es que mi padre parece encantado con el sitio-Scott no lo ve pero Stiles está señalando con el brazo a su padre, el Sheriff, que saluda al párroco del pueblo y se ríe como si no se estuviese asando en el séptimo infierno terrenal conocido. Todo es amarillo. Stiles lo vuelve a señalar y deja caer el brazo como sin fuerzas, se queda achaparrado. La misma gravedad de la tierra lo absorbe hacia abajo en una espiral de desesperación y agonía. Metafóricamente hablando, ni que el pueblo estuviese maldito o algo. Pero podría, porque el brillo del sol le da a todo lo que alcanza un puñetero brillo amarillo tostado super acogedor y asquerosamente cálido. A todo. Da arcadas. Parece sacado de un capítulo de Doctora en Alabama o CSI: Miami.  
-¿Por qué?-Se ve que Scott lleva un rato preguntándole y él estaba demasiado ocupado regodeándose en su soleada mierda.

-Porque no pasa nada. Absolutamente nada. Creo que el caso más complicado que tuvieron estos paletos sureños fue cuando alguien metió una patata en el tubo de escape de la carroza de nosequé Mazorca del desfile anual de nosequé cosecha. No se quién fue pero tiene mi apoyo incondicional.-Scott intenta aguantar la risa al otro lado, no lo consigue y Stiles clama al cielo-¡Y encima tenemos que ir a la iglesia! ¿Te imaginas?- baja un poco la voz porque está a escasos metros del párroco y su padre que le hace señas de que se vaya acercando a ellos.-Parece ser que el protocolo de presentación ante el pueblo, el acto de asimilación o algo por el estilo, requiere ser presentado en la misa del domingo a la que no falta ni un puñetero meapilas. Estrechar manos, sermones aburridos… ¿Scott? ¿Me escuchas? Deja de pensar en los ojos de Allison y hazme caso, leches, que estoy en mitad de una crisis existencial.-le espeta con dientes apretados al llegar junto a su padre. Pone una mueca que jamás pasaría por sonrisa de protocolo mientras asiente en dirección al párroco.

-Siempre estás en medio de una crisis existencial-se ríe su amigo.  
-Eres un mierdas. Un amigo como el culo. Te odio.-intenta no mover apenas los labios para no quitar esa sonrisa de psicópata.  
-Sabes que no.  
-No me hables.  
-¡Pero si te quejabas de eso!  
-Tecnicismos a mí no, ¿eh? Dejar a Lydia en las garras de ese gemelo modelo malvado…  
-Son… ¿buenos chicos?  
-Un cojón-vuelve a sonreír cuando su padre le da un tortazo en el brazo por su vocabulario inapropiado.-Llega gente.  
-Descríbemelos –pide su amigo con la boca llena de palomitas y repanchingado en su cuarto. Echa de menos a su amigo, no lo niega, pero está disfrutando de lo lindo “viendo” el espectáculo. Stiles en un ambiente “hostil” es un espectáculo digno de ver, detrás de la valla de seguridad, claro.  
-Estas mujeres dan grima. Peinadas como ancladas en el tiempo y unos vestidos de flores que… oh dios, y unas sonrisas congeladas en los rostros tan amigables, las “perfectas vecinas” ¿sabes lo que te digo? Como esa película de Nicole Kidman en la que los maridos convierten a sus mujeres en las perfectas robots amas de casa. –Scott asiente-Pues igual. Rebecas, zapatitos, flores, sonrisas… da miedo.  
-Escalofriante.  
-Recién salidas de los programas de novias del Divinity.  
-Dios, debe ser horrible. ¿Con sombreritos y todo?  
-Con sombreritos y todo.  
-¡Huye Simba!  
-Y los hombres igual. Ni sacados de un documental. Vecinos perfectos de barrio residencial de los años cincuenta-sesenta. Barrigones, calvorotas, jerseys de punto sobre los hombros ¿quién lleva jersey de punto sobre los hombros en pleno efecto invernadero? –Stiles va relatando haciendo alguna que otra pausa para estrechar manos y sonreír a gente de la que olvidará nombres nada más entrar en la iglesia. Scott se ríe de algunos apellidos y frases sacadas de librillo: “Su muchacho es todo un hombretón, Sheriff”, “Seguro que será de ayuda en la preparación de las carrozas de este año” y cosas por el estilo por parte de los hombres y “lindo jovenzuelo” “Seguro que tenía muchas admiradoras entre las jovencitas” de las mujeres y risitas nerviosas.  
-Madre mía, te vas a convertir en todo un sureño-Scott se ríe intentando no ahogarse con las palomitas, todo un mejor amigo de campeonato.  
-Ojalá te ahogues y no encuentren tu cuerpo en…Oh. -Stiles deja de hablar, sospechoso. Stiles se ha fijado en alguien. Más inquietante aún. Stiles está embobado mientras ese alguien se acerca y estrecha la mano de su padre.  
-¿Oh?-pregunta Scott.  
-Oh-repite Stiles.  
-¿Stiles?-Scott se sienta bien sobre la cama, entre divertido y algo preocupado. Un 95-5%. Se apega más el teléfono porque Stiles ha bajado el brazo y se escucha todo como muy lejos.  
-Y tú debes ser el hijo del Sheriff. Encantado, soy Derek-una sonrisa resplandeciente y unos ojos que deberían estar prohibidos y Stiles no tiene ni idea de qué ha dicho o si ha dicho algo porque tiene la boca rozando el suelo.  
-Ajá…  
-Oh-Scott, como buen mejor amigo, lo ha captado todo antes de que su amigo haga los enlaces neuronales pertinentes.

 

No recuerda mucho de la misa, la verdad. Algo referente a un tipo que caminaba sobre las aguas y bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos y recolecta de fondos para las carrozas de bla. Bla. Blabla. Bla.  
El punto importante de la misa fue que no sabía cómo girar el cuello sin terminar con tortícolis y que estar en el primer banco es una faena de las gordas. Aunque lo bueno de todo lo de los pueblos pequeños es que se conocen todos y que después de esos eventos protocolarios hay picnics. Gratis. Donde la gente habla, la gente come, la gente bebe en pequeños vasitos de plástico y coge canapés preparados por las adorabilísimas vecinas y las puritanas ligan siendo muy puritanas y ¿a quién carajo le importa?

-Beth, ¿Beth?-la chica que tiene delante sonríe desde su barra de labios rosa palo y asiente encantada.-Me encanta eso de lo que me hablas y tal, pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-la chica está extasiada, el chico nuevo del pueblo interesada en…-¿Quién es exactamente Derek Hale?  
-¿Derek?-la laca les debe afectar, ¿no han oído del cambio climático y la reducción de la exposición a agentes contaminantes? Stiles asiente, insiste-Oh. El hijo de los Hale-Stiles intenta no rodar los ojos hasta dentro de su cráneo porque ni que esto fuese un libro del Señor de los Anillos. Espera, paciente. Dos segundos-Estudia en la universidad a distancia mientras trabaja en la clínica. Su hermana Cora-la chica se acerca y su perfume de vainilla reconcentrado le marea y le da unas arcadas que intenta controlar-es una fiera, incontrolable. –La chica niega- casi nunca viene los domingos. Está en nuestra clase, la conocerás mañana. –Beth se enrolla un mechón rubio oxigenado en el índice y pestañea mucho, como si tuviese algo en el ojo. Stiles no le escucha, la verdad, porque ese Derek Hale se acerca a ellos y empieza a hiperventilar y le sudan las manos y ¿seguro que se acerca a ellos?

-Hola de nuevo-maldita sonrisa de modelo de lencería masculina o bañadores. Porque la sonrisa así es muy importante si eres modelo. De bañadores. ¿Es modelo? Espera, le habían dicho que era estudiante ¿entonces por qué sus pensamientos le han llevado a esos derroteros? Si con esa camisa y ese jersey y esos pantalones tan bien diseñados no se sabe exactamente qué habrá debajo aunque lo intuye y no sabe por qué no le está mirando a los ojos porque es de mala educación no mirar a alguien a la cara cuando te habla, menos aún mirarle el pa…

-Hola-logra decir con la boca seca cuando Beth ya lleva dos minutos largando sobre las carrozas. Dichosas carrozas. No sabe qué desfile es pero ya lo odia.  
-¿Participarás?-le pregunta como si estuviese realmente interesado en su respuesta.  
-Claro.-Asiente super seguro. Calla dos segundos- ¿En qué?  
-En la recaudación para el desfile-Beth aporta su granito de arena, como si a alguien le importase.  
-Ah, claro. Sí. Eso es importante por aquí ¿no?-Stiles se mete las manos en los bolsillos de atrás. ¿A dónde narices lleva todo esto?  
-Sí, es un evento importante para el pueblo entero-lo que resulta soporífero de labios de Beth saliendo de los labios de Derek como que es el tema más interesante del jodido mundo. Stiles asiente repetidas veces.  
-Pues se ayuda y punto. ¿Tú irás?-intenta parecer casual, arrascándose la cabeza.  
-Por supuesto, iré como ayudante de la clínica pero también echaré una mano en los puestos.  
-¡Perfecto! Digo, que genial, así no me sentiré tan solo, habrá alguien que conozca y eso…  
-Yo también voy.  
-Bien por ti, Beth.  
-Me alegro que te impliques en estas actividades, no todos los chicos de tu edad son tan… cooperativos-y se relame los labios, el canalla. Quizás sea porque el zumo de naranja que está bebiendo le ha gustado tanto que tiene que relamerse como él quiere ahora mismo… Oh dios. Stiles tose, carraspea, da una patadita a una mota de polvo invisible.  
-No. Bueno. Sí. Bueno. Habrá que ver qué hacéis por aquí para divertiros-tiene algo en la garganta, como calor en la entrepierna o algo así.-Para pasar el tiempo.  
-Cuando tengas tiempo, te lo enseño encantado.-Y vuelve a sonreír mientras se despide de un boquiabierto Stiles y una Beth que nadie recordaba que estuviese por ahí. 

 

Stiles permanece muy callado de camino a su bonita casa sureña con banderita americana en el porche y todo. Su padre parlotea sobre que el párroco Peter ha sido muy amable presentándole a los vecinos y su mujer Kate bla. Blabla. Bla.  
-Stiles, estoy seguro de que al final, encajarás perfectamente aquí.- respira henchido de satisfacción personal mirando su calle con casitas prácticamente idénticas salvo por los jardines- Este es un buen lugar.

¿Stiles? Solo quiere entrar al baño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sigo sin salir en fanfiction_txt? Qué vida más cruel. ¡Quiero mi segundo de gloria vergonzosa!

2.

El instituto es un instituto normal. En teoría. Como todo en esta vida hasta que demuestras que tururú. Aunque tampoco es como si tuviese una horda de hombres lobos y seres sobrenaturales siempre rodeados de cadáveres y muertes inexplicables y monstruos que quieren arrancarte el pescuezo. Intuye. Tiene que dejar de ver series malas antes de irse a dormir.  
El caso. Que la semana en el instituto nuevo no va tan mal como él esperaba. Beth es una pesada, pero lo veía venir. No vio venir la marabunta de chicas con vestiditos cucos y rebequitas de flores más feroces que una banshee, eso no. Pero había tratado demasiados años con Lydia, sabía enfrentarse a ellas. O eso cree. 

-¡Stiles!-la pequeña melena rubio-platino peinada con ondas al más puro estilo años 20 se dirige hacia él por el patio agitando su manita, la que no está ocupada con un bolsito a juego con el vestido de hoy. Stiles, que tiene la boca llena con un panecillo, mira hacia todos lados frenéticamente hasta que encuentra su objetivo y pone la quinta hacia allí antes de que Beth le alcance. Cuando la chica observa con quién se ha sentado a comer parece decepcionada y se da la vuelta haciendo que Stiles sonría complacido, o lo haría si no tuviese medio panecillo fuera de la boca. Escucha un carraspeo y se gira hasta hacerle cara a su cabeza de turco.  
-Bicho. Fuera.- Stiles traga con dificultad antes de contestar.  
\- ¿Sabes, Cora? No engañas a nadie con esa faceta de chica dura- la chica de larga melena castaña le mira con ojos hastiados- O puede que sí, que seas muy dura, pero me vas a dejar comer aquí con tu pequeña jauría…-Malia le ladra y Stiles la señala como diciendo “¿ves de lo que te hablo?”- para que las florecillas del campo no me alcancen. Tengo algo de alergia.  
\- ¿Tanto miedo te dan esas pobres criaturitas?- Cora se ríe divertida mientras se come su pudin. Kira le quita una patata de su plato y observa con ojos inteligentes, sin intervenir.  
-¿Y tú?-Stiles le espeta con la boca llena y Cora le mira asqueada.  
-Eres un guarro.  
-¿Vendréis a lo de la recaudación de fondos del domingo?-se lo lleva preguntando toda la semana pero las chicas no ceden.  
-Por enésima vez, Stilinski…  
-Ni de coña-resuelven las tres chicas a la vez.  
-Sois un comité de bienvenida muy poco amable, la verdad.   
-¿Quieres un comité de bienvenida?-a Kira le chisporrotean la mirada con malicia.  
-¿Uno bien amable y sin florecillas?-Malia le echa un brazo por los hombros y Cora tiene que rodar los ojos.  
-Está bien, está bien. Stilinski, el sábado eres todo nuestro.-Y eso acojona a Stiles algo más que las florecillas sureñas, pero no se atreve a reconocerlo por si le muerden.

 

\---------------------

-¿Entonces?-Stiles maniobra con el móvil para evitar que caiga al suelo mientras busca las llaves del jeep.  
-Entonces ¿qué?  
-Que cuál era el plan.-Scott se ha acostumbrado a las llamadas-crónicas de su amigo y ya se aprovisiona para la ocasión: bol de palomitas, coca-cola cerca y se repanchinga en la cama, de hecho le ha dicho a Allison que durante esas llamadas no interfiera. Necesita estar 100% para su amigo. Incluso se pone de fondo de pantalla imágenes sureñas para ambientarse y mimetizarse con el ambiente. Todo por escuchar a un buen amigo metido en el papel.  
-Resulta que el plan de esas tres locas que se creen las Pink Ladys…  
-¿Grease? ¿En serio? Tienes que dejar de ver el canal Divinity y el Cosmo.  
-Lo que sea. Su plan era una fiesta-se escucha un sonido de aprobación en el otro lado de la línea-Lo que debería molar: luces de neón, caras pintadas como si fuésemos a la guerra con pintura que brilla y música electrónica… no lo fue tanto.  
-Bebiste.  
-Bebí.  
-Sabes que no puedes beber. Tienes un don de intolerancia al alcohol, más de dos tragos de una cerveza y ya vas pedo.-Scott recuerda la vez que pseudo cortó con Allison y Stiles le llevó al bosque a beber una botella de whisky que había sisado de su padre. Con tres sorbos iba pelotazo y no había quien lo sostuviese de pie. Tuvo que llevarle a su casa arrastrado en un estado acabado. Muy triste. Y sí, se puede “pseudo” cortar con alguien. Su historia de amor es muy complicada.  
-Lo sé. Intenté aparentar que no.-Stiles suspira resignado subiéndose al jeep. Su amante secreto, la niña de sus ojos, su chatarrita especial.  
-Oh dioses.  
-Exacto. Creo que dije algo.- Stiles estrecha los ojos intentando hacer memoria.  
-¿Decir algo de qué?  
-Bueno, la fiesta era un asco. Había cuatro pandilleros mal contados, la chica esta que parece sacada de la peli de Bar Coyote y la japo…  
-Quítate del Cosmo.  
-…se liaban en el sofá mugriento-Scott silba y aplaude y Stiles rueda los ojos mientras se coloca el manos libres y conduce.-Cora me ignoraba y los que no potaban por las esquinas me miraban como si la triste vacuidad de sus vidas fuese más importante que mi mierda. O quizás me miraban porque tenía la litrona casi entera y ya iba pedo.  
-Quizás.  
-Quizás.  
-Sip. Quizás.  
-Entonces apareció.  
-¿Quién?-Scott mira hacia todos lados como si pudiese verlo allí materializado o algo. Lastimica de amigos.  
-Derek.  
-¿Derek fue a la fiesta?-Stiles lo sopesa unos segundos.  
-No.-Scott no entiende.  
-No entiendo.-Efectivamente.  
-No apareció él-él. Alguien lo nombró.-Scott asiente, aunque entiende poco.- Y yo dije algo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Eso es lo peor, no me acuerdo.-hay disconformidad en la otra línea y Stiles hace aspavientos mientras intenta aparcar sin matarse pero sin perder su indignación para con él mismo.- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Lo único que recuerdo es que Cora me tuvo que traer a casa con otro chico, Boyd o algo así, y que Cora estaba muy seria y… oh.  
-¿Oh? ¿Has vuelto a ver al enfermero sexy?  
-Deja de llamarle así.  
-Tú lo llamaste así primero.  
-Cállate.  
-¡Cuéntame!  
-De verdad tuve que decir algo-Stiles se dirige hacia la plaza del pueblo donde hay una docena de puestecitos de cosas super cucas y sureñas y los vecinos parecen encantados de BLA. Lo que realmente ha captado la atención de Stiles es que: -Cora está aquí con Malia y Kira.  
-Hostia, sí que se te tuvo que soltar la lengua.- Stiles se acerca a ellas muy lentamente y tan tenso que si soplase una brisa de aire, se partiría.  
-Tengo que dejarte.-dice entredientes.  
-Te mataré como no tenga crónica de lo que pase.  
-Si no me matan ellas primero.-Se quita el pinganillo de la oreja y se dirige a las chicas con una gran palmada-Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno. ¿Listas para vender…lo que se suponga que vamos a vender? 

Lo que obtiene son sonrisas asesinas por parte de Malia y Kira y una mirada inquisitiva por parte de la hermana de Derek. Stiles se hace la promesa interna que jamás volverá a beber en su jodida vida. Y que la próxima vez llevará una GoPro encendida en todo momento pegada en su cabeza para luego ver con propiedad cómo y dónde la caga tanto. 

Los cuatro se dejan guiar por una de esas vecinitas tan encantadoras que está entusiasmada por ver nuevas caras por allí y las amigas de Cora se cortarían las venas con una flor allí mismo si pudiesen. Se les nota que van obligadas y no es de su agrado y Stiles nota en sus huesos que lo pagarán con él en cuanto tengan ocasión. No quiere morir en un pueblo sureño, sería muy triste.   
Incluso más triste que la tarea que les encomiendan esa mañana de resaca amarillenta y soleada: hacer brazaletes. Más concretamente brazaletes de baile, de esos que los chicos regalan a sus parejas de baile cuando van, a eso, el baile. 

-Divertido, ¿verdad?-les dice la encantadora señora que parece la Señora Patata de Toy Story, con sombrerito floreado incluido. Todos sonríen con más o menos ganas.   
-Que alguien me asesine con los alfileres -musita Malia cuando se pincha por enésima vez un dedo. –Odio estas malditas cosas.  
-Odio el maldito baile-Kira deja su brazalete terminado y se dispone a empezar otro.  
-Yo ni siquiera sé para qué es todo esto-Stiles mira lo que tiene entre las manos, no tenía ni pajorela idea de que se le daba tan bien esas cosas. Lo mira conforme y lo deja en su enorme pila de brazaletes terminados.  
-Para el baile-explica Cora. El chico la mira como si su cupo de obviedades ya estuviese completo.-Esto es para recoger fondos para el desfile de carrozas-hasta ahí lo había intuido, por la cantidad de pancartas y que parece que todo el pueblo está que no se aguanta el pis de la emoción-que precede al baile de fin de la cosecha.  
-¿No de fin de curso?  
-¿Tenéis baile al final de curso?-pregunta Kira.  
-¿Qué sentido tiene un baile a mitad de curso?  
-¿Qué sentido tiene un baile?-Los cuatro asienten.  
-No queríais venir-recuerda Stiles.  
-Es por tu culpa-masculla entre dientes Malia y Cora le da un codazo.  
-¿Y yo qué he hecho ahora?-se queja Stiles.  
-Pues por lo que parece: unos magníficos brazaletes-Stiles se pone de pie de un salto haciendo que algunas flores se caigan al suelo, mira a Derek nervioso perdido con un brazalete en una mano y un lazo en la otra. Se siente muy estúpido de repente. La sonrisa desarmante de Derek quizás tenga algo que ver. Quizás. Maybe. Todo puede ser.

-Hola-musita.-Esto…esto… es la primera vez que lo hago.- le devuelve la sonrisa porque CÓMO PARA NO. Alguien tose y no son ellos porque siguen sonriéndose y mirándose como lerdos y ha tenido que ser Cora que dice algo como “Hola, Derek” y su hermano tiene que desviar (muy mal) su mirada para enfocar a su hermana (qué mala pécora).  
-No sabía que ibais a venir-las dos amigas ruedan los ojos.  
-Cambio de planes-su hermana se encoge de hombros-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?  
-El puesto está muy tranquilo, solo hemos tenido que atender a la señora Garris porque pensaba que podía haberse contagiado de malaria.  
-¿En serio?-Stiles se sorprende de la cantidad de chorradas que tiene en la cabeza la gente de ese pueblo.  
-Era solo alergia a las petunias.-Derek vuelve a mirarle y Stiles piensa que así debería ser todo su maldito día.- Estaba a punto de ir a cargar unos paquetes que le hacen falta al Señor Harry, ¿estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?  
-¡Claro! –Stiles es un tirillas y lo sabe pero que le den a los brazaletes si puede ver esos brazos en acción.  
-No puede, tiene que ayudarnos con esto-Cora podría matar a alguien con su mirada.  
-Puede... ¡Beth! – la chica rubia mira el puesto contiguo y sonríe encantada cuando Stiles la llama.- ¿Te importaría hacer brazaletes?  
-¡Encantada!  
-Muy bien, aquí tienes-le pasa el que estaba haciendo y la deja con las otras chicas alejándose con Derek y despidiéndose de ellas con un saludo militar.

Los paquetes que necesitaba el Señor Harry resulta que eran macetas. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese pueblo con las malditas flores? Y para rematar la faena no estaban solos, el dichoso pastor Peter se les unió cuando pensó que Stiles no sería capaz de ser ayuda suficiente cuando desparramó media docena de maceteros en el trecho de cinco metros que separaba el almacén de la furgoneta de carga. Así fue como se enteró que el pastor Peter resultaba ser también un Hale y que estaba casado con la tía más buena y pirada del puñetero pueblo. No, en serio, de verdad, la señora Hale tenía ojos de loca. Claro que Peter no parecía un cura, pastor o lo que fuese. 

-¿Dónde te has dejado a Cora?-Peter se secaba el sudor de su duro trabajo con el dorso de la mano, la chaqueta descansando en una barandilla, la camiseta con cuello de pico dándole aspecto de matón de discoteca en lugar de Pastor.  
-Está haciendo brazaletes para el baile-contesta Derek divertido mientras bebe una soda apoyado en la pared, Peter lo mira incrédulo.  
-¿Cora? ¿En el mercado para el desfile?  
-Creo que yo tuve algo que ver-contesta Stiles que ni siquiera tiene que secarse el sudor porque su trabajo ha sido casi inexistente. Cuando ambos le miran solo sabe encogerse de hombros, no es cuestión de decirle que sospecha que la hermana pequeña del tío al que quiere bajarle los pantalones no quiere que, pues eso, le baje los pantalones. Pero a Peter le brilla la mirada y sonríe como si supiese cosas, cosas perturbadoras.   
-Creo que voy a buscar a Kate-anuncia cogiendo su chaqueta.-Derek-hace una pausa deliberada, señala a Stiles con la cabeza-No dejes que se vaya solo a casa, está anocheciendo y podría perderse, aún parece que no se conoce muy bien esto.  
-Claro, por supuesto.- Stiles podría ofenderse pero la verdad es que no conoce una mierda del pueblo y segundo: jamás pondría objeciones a que Derek le acompañase a casa. Acabáramos. Intuye que Cora le matará y tendrá ayuda de Malia y Kira por haberlas dejado solas toda la tarde pero las prioridades son las prioridades. 

Se van en el coche de Derek, dejando el Jeep del que ya se hará cargo otro día, otro mes, otro año, cuando sea. Pobre jeep, se pondrá celoso, se lo compensará con una batería nueva, que le va tocando. Pero se va en el coche con Derek. Con Derek y su camiseta negra de manga corta (porque la camisa de cuadros sureños se la quitó cuando Stiles le tiró tierra y abono encima por torpeza inherente a su persona) que marca sus brazos (y uah, qué brazos) y deja entrever que el futuro enfermero va al gimnasio o tiene la mejor genética que dios ha podido otorgarle a alguien jamás.

-¿Stiles?-se ha quedado demasiado embobado mirándole los brazos mientras conducía, parece ser.- ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, muy bien-responde rápidamente-Perfectamente. Mejor que bien. Super bien. No me he encontrado mejor jamás. En la vida. –Asiente repetidas veces- ¿Y tú?  
-¿Yo?-Derek sonríe y le mira de reojo sin apartar demasiado la vista de la carretera, sonríe- Claro.  
-Bien-vuelve a asentir, parece un perrito de esos que se ponen en los salpicaderos de los coches con tanto asentir.-Me parece bien.  
-Oye, ¿todo bien con Cora?-Stiles le mira extrañado-No estáis… digo, ¿estáis…  
-…-Stiles une los hilos-¡No! Quiero decir: no. No, para nada. Cora, nop. Yop, nop. Para nada. Nooooop. Que va. ¿Por qué?-Derek rehúye su mirada.

-Nunca había venido a estas cosas si no era arrastrada por mi madre y se ve que habéis hecho buenas migas…  
-Es simpática, sus amigas algo desquiciadas pero no son malas chicas-contempla, mira al frente, tuerce el morro.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Creo que es protectora.-Derek levanta una ceja.  
-¿Cora?-Stiles sopesa qué decir pero tiene un largo historial de no esperarse demasiado. Las palabras tienen la costumbre de salir de su boca antes de que su cerebro llegue a procesarlas antes. Una vez un psicólogo escolar al que tuvo que ir le dijo que su cerebro iba a más velocidad que un crio normal. Lo que realmente le pasa a Stiles es que su cerebro no puede seguirle el ritmo a todo lo que se le agolpa a Stiles en la cabeza y pasa lo que pasa. Que no piensa. Que suelta las cosas a bocajarro. 

-No quiere que me acerque a ti.-Derek tiene que controlarse para no pegar un frenazo brusco mientras aparca enfrente de la casa del chico. El sol se ha escondido ya por completo. Se gira a mirar al chico, extrañado, sorprendido, un poco en estado de shock. Stiles, ese manojo de nervios y que no había parado de tartamudear y de tirar cosas toda la tarde ahora mira al cielo lo más sereno que es capaz. Tranquilo.  
-¿Y por qué piensas eso?-Se le ha secado la boca de pronto, mirando al chico que se vuelve hacia él con una gran sonrisa y convicción en los ojos marrones.  
-Porque sí que quiero acercarme a ti.


End file.
